


Retirement Party 1 and 2

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Retirement Party 1 and 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Retirement Party by Twisted Sister

Archiv: OK for SIS, the Basement, SPG  
Characters belong to Chris Carter, I wish Skinner and the mansion belonged to me.  
M/Sc/Sk, NC17 eventually. 

Feedback always welcome, day or night, rain or shine. email 

* * *

Retirement Party  
Twisted Sister 

Part 1 

"You are Old, Father William, the Young Man said." 

Skinner snorted slightly as the bit of Lewis Carroll doggerel ran through his head as he packed up his desk. True the new Director of the FBI was only a bit younger than he was and appointed, he reminded himself, only after he had turned them down. Skinner's desire in weeding out the members of the Consortium in the government had been useful in the beginning when he, Mulder and Scully had exposed the conspiracy to world and prevented the colonization of the planet. Now, however, as the major players were either jailed or dead, his continued pursuit, according to Cameron, was out of touch with current priorities. 

It wasn't a surprise, any bureaucracy is more interested in maintaining the status quo once the initial momentum runs out. Therefore, Cameron made only a token protest when Skinner decided to put in for early retirement. What next, golf and shuffleboard? 

Hell, he wished he had done it a year ago, when Mulder and Scully had left, but he had felt obliged to stay to help clean house. It had been a lonely year in many ways, exposing people's dirt. He surprised himself on how much he had missed the regular contact of his two often troublesome agents. They did meet once or twice a month for dinner, but it was not quite the same as them being in his office with Mulder spinning his wild tales and Scully trying to find some scientific basis in their cases. Sad to say that those dinners wound up being the high points of the year even though he had to work to repress his unnatural attraction for the both of them. If he went home and jerked off, that was no one's business but his own.  
  


As if his thoughts had summoned her, heard Scully's voice, "Walter?" 

He smiled slightly and turned to face her. Her departure from the FBI agreed with her as she smiled more and looked much more relaxed. The fact that she and Mulder had finally become lovers about six months ago probably helped. Not that they made an announcement or anything, but he could tell. He tried to convince himself that he should be happy for them. He was, but felt more on the outside than ever. But he could not bring himself to cut them off, even to protect himself. "Dana, it's good to see you." He walked over to the entrance where she was standing and allowed himself to take her hand, feeling the usual pain/joy he experienced when he saw either one of them. "What brings you downtown?" 

"Just dropping off a report." While she and Mulder had left the FBI to set up the Samantha Foundation with Mulder's inheritance, they both did the occasional consult if they found it interesting. "I also heard the rumors." She nodded at the box. "I see they were true." She squeezed his hand. "In celebration, what don't you join us for dinner? We just finished moving into Matheson's mansion and you can be our first guest." Senator Matheson had died of cancer earlier the previous year and left everything to Mulder, much to Mulder's surprise. With Matheson's fortune added to his family's bequest, the Samantha Foundation had the beginnings of a respectable endowment. In addition to that, Matheson's mansion on the Potomac was ideal to use as both office space and living quarters. 

Skinner hesitated. Frankly he had planned to spent the evening with a bottle in front of the TV. At least that's all he felt capable of doing. "I don't think I'd be very good company right now." 

Scully squeezed his hand again. " I know, we were a bit disoriented when we left. We can give you some pointers on how to get used to the change. Matheson's wine cellar also has better alcohol than you have at your apartment." 

Well, seeing a couple of beautiful..er friendly faces did have some appeal. He also knew what questions would make Mulder rattle on endlessly so he could just listen and nod occasionally. Just as good as TV. "Thanks. I'll follow you in my car when you're ready to leave." 

"I'm ready to leave now, if you are." As he picked up the carton with his personal items, she asked. "Is that all you're taking? It took two car trips to move all the things Mulder accumulated." 

"Not whole lot to show to show for 25 years is it?" he replied wryly as they walked down the hall. Several people cautiously nodded farewell as they went by. 

Scully smiled slightly. "Somehow, I don't think success is measured by what's in the box when you leave." 

***** 

Skinner followed Scully through the security gates of the Georgian style mansion. He saw her waving and pointing to the garage. Apparently there was space for his car in there as well. More than enough, he thought as he pulled in. Even with Mulder's car already parked, there was room for at least another car. He smiled at Scully as they exited the garage. "What no valet to park your car for you?" 

Mulder's voice came from the doorway of the mansion. "Nah, not enough tips to make it worth my while." The younger man was leaning against one of the pillars, casually dressed in T-shirt and faded jeans. Oddly enough he managed to not to look out of place in the elegant surroundings. He came forward to grasp Skinner's hand. "Glad you could make it, Walter." He looked directly into Skinner's eyes and smiled. ." I know you must feel unsettled right now, but as a trained psychologist, my best suggestion is that for at least this evening, just go with flow." 

Go with the flow. He could handle that. 

Mulder stepped away and walked through the open door. "Come on in, and we'll show you our new digs." Only Mulder would refer to a mansion as digs. 

Scully's touch was already evident. Skinner's recollection from a reception he had to attend several years back that huge entranceway/reception area was filled with antiques and paintings. Now the area looked more welcoming, and you could appreciate the beauty of the carved wood and dramatic staircase. "Nice. I like it better this way." 

"We'll be auctioning off Matheson's dragon hoard in a month or so." Mulder said. "Somehow the museum atmosphere wasn't quite us." 

Skinner glanced up at the pristine cathedral ceiling and turned to Scully, "Please tell me that he doesn't try and stick pencils up there to make himself feel more at home." 

"He's only allowed in the office area. I also confiscated the stuffed bat he was trying to hang off one of the Chandeliers." 

"The bat added character," Mulder defended himself. He leaned over and grabbed a glass of golden liquid on a small table nearby and handed it to Skinner. 

Skinner found himself sipping an extremely well blended whisky. "Smooth. You were right, this is better than anything I have" 

"Just wait till you taste the wine at dinner" 

He saw Mulder and Scully exchange a conspiratorial glance. "Scully, why don't you give Walter the grand tour while I check up on the food." 

"Good idea" Scully took the hand not holding the glass and began leading him toward the staircase. 

Skinner was struck with a sudden worry. "Remember. I still have my gun. If you are going to lead me into darkened room where there are people waiting to jump out and yell `surprise', I won't hesitate to use it." 

The other two laughed and exchanged another look. "Don't worry, the only partying done tonight will be done by the three of us," Mulder said. 

*****  
  


Skinner dutifully admired the work area. They had already planned for some growth as there were at three offices and a central receptionist area as well as a meeting room set up for videoconferencing. He had to restrain himself from diving into library filled with leather bound both and holing up there for a couple of months. The large, enclosed swimming pool looked wonderful and he tried to quash down the mental image of Mulder doing laps in one of his infamous abbreviated bathing suits. 

Scully led him toward the back of the house and flipped on a light switch. "Our living room."Skinner looked around. Living with Sharon taught him more about home decor than what he would have normally acquired on his own. While the sofa and table were fine, somehow the room looked - unbalanced. There was a large area left empty, and some of the walls were bare even to his admittedly austere taste. 

"We're still working on this room," Scully said as they exited the room and walk down a short hallway. That explained it. He tensed up a bit when he realized that they were on the way to the bedroom. He wasn't sure he was up for that but didn't know how to get out of it politely, so he did what he usually did in these situations, sucked it in and soldiered on. 

"Mulder's," Scully said, at one entranceway. Sure enough, there was Mulder's old battered sofa and a large TV set in there. "Mine," she continued moving down to the next doorway, which revealed a daintily furnished room with white furniture. His surprise at the separate rooms most have shown, because Scully smiled and said, "We decided this would work better if we each kept a separate space." She went to the last door in the hallway and opened it. `This is the Senator's old bedroom." 

The bedroom was absolutely huge, easily twice the size of the others and they were pretty commodious. The bed itself was on a dais and must have been custom made, as it was half again the size of his own bed and he had a California king. Strange though, while the room was clean, it had a strangely unused feel to it. Well, he knew he had wondered whether Matheson and Mulder had been lovers at one time. Maybe Scully was uncomfortable being in Mulder's former lover 's bedroom, so they were going to use it as a guestroom. "Very impressive," he said. 

"Yeah, Matheson must have had some really wild times here." Mulder was standing in the doorway. "Dinner's ready, if you two want to come down." 

The three of them went back downstairs to the formal dining room. The table had already been set with fine china and crystal, linen tablecloth and napkins. Distinctly unmulderesque in Skinner's opinion, but he was touched that he went through all the trouble. Then he realized that not only had Mulder probably dined here before, but his parents probably did a fair amount of formal entertaining when his father was at the State Department. He knew the all the protocols even if he chose not to practice them for most of his adult life. Mulder indicated the head of the table. "Walter, why don't you have a seat there, while I bring in dinner" and went through a door, presumably to the kitchen. Skinner's mouth watered in anticipation. What sort of gourmet meal would Mulder be bringing out to fit this elegant setting? The door swung open again and out came Mulder proudly bearing a large engraved silver tray filled with ... cartons of chinese food. 

Once Skinner finished laughing, he had to admit that food tasted wonderful. He hadn't expected to feel hungry after the tense day he had, but he found himself digging eagerly into the General Tsao's Chicken. The wine, as promised, was absolutely superb. He regretfully had to shake his head when Mulder made to refill his glass a second time. "I don't want to end the evening by being arrested for drunk driving." 

Mulder and Scully exchanged another glance. "Why don't you stay the night? We certainly have the room," Scully suggested. 

"I'm not sure," he hedged. 

"C'mon Walter, I'm sure you still keep a change of clothes in your car. And Matheson has this 150 year old brandy that you simply must try," Mulder wheedled. 

"And I promise to prevent Mulder from telling you all 48 variations of "The Hook" if we have a sleepover." Scully cast a teasing glance at Mulder who made a face at her. 

"Well in that case, I'll stay." Go with the flow he reminded himself. Hopefully the alcohol will put him to sleep quickly so he wouldn't be thinking about which bedroom they were in that night. They both grinned at him happily, as if their unexpected houseguest was a treat. As Mulder refilled his glass, he asked. "Is the Samantha Foundation now officially up and running?" 

"Yes, we finally managed to cut through all the red tape and get out non-profit status last week." Scully told him. 

"So have you figured out what this foundation is actually going to do?" 

"Yeah, we got that worked out. First thing is we are going to award grants to universities and think tanks who want to study the colonization process. Scully will be in change of vetting the applications as far as feasibility goes." 

"And editing a journal of their findings," Scully chimed in. 

Skinner smiled at her. "That sounds perfect for you. And what about you, Mulder?" he asked. 

"A couple of things. I'm still popular on the lecture circuit, so I'm be doing some promoting the foundation and fundraising. Also some universities and hospitals have asked me work with their psychology department to revamp their curriculum for trauma training to incorporate the needs of abductees and their families. There are also a lot of people in the general population who are having trouble dealing with the fact that our world was nearly taken over. Counselors of all types are swamped and feeling their way around." 

Skinner nodded slowly. He had heard reports of the problems people were having. Mulder would be great for that. He felt a slight twinge of envy of them, of having a future, finding ways to continue the fight. 

Mulder continued. "Now that you've left, we're thinking of luring Kim away from the bureau to run the day to day aspects of the foundation. 

"I hadn't realized you had designs on my assistant." 

"We wouldn't have stolen her away from you, but you must admit she'd be perfect for the job. After all you trained her." Scully took a deep breath. "Which brings us to you." 

"Me?" Skinner asked, surprised. 

"We've been waiting for you to retire. We know you considered the cleanup at the FBI your duty so we didn't pressure you, but we've always hoped you would join us when you were ready. When we heard that you were going to retire, we wanted to get our bid in before some high powered security firm recruited you." 

"But you have everything planned out, what could I do?" he protested. He hadn't the faintest idea of what he wanted to do his life, but he sure as hell didn't want any sort make work from them out of pity. 

"Oh we have a number of plans for you. Your background will help fill in a lot of gaps," Mulder said cheerfully. 

"Like what?" 

"Among other things, The Lone Gunmen have reported that many in the military are also experiencing problems related to our near invasion. Since the military and I don't see eye to eye, to say the least. I could use you as my liaison with VA hospitals. 

"I'm really tired of travelling, but I need someone I trust to do site visits on potential grantees." Scully chimed in. "On the other hand, I know that you didn't enjoy being stuck behind the desk at headquarters all." 

Ok, those things might prove to be interesting. In spite of himself, he found his interest quickening. "What else." 

"Donors," Mulder said. "I know my father's and Matheson's money may be slightly grey, but it's going to a good cause and they can no longer be brought to justice. "However, any live donors need to be scrutinized closely. I don't want it turning out that a large donor had ties to the Consortium. And speaking of the Consortium, we're thinking about working with some of the abductees and families to bring a class action suit against some of the members we haven't been able to touch any other way. Even though you never practiced law, I know you have your law degree so we want you to work with them in preparing cases." 

Oh yeah. Suddenly he went from fear of make work to excitement at the challenge to worry that he wasn't up to the tasks. "That's quite a lot to want from someone just put out to pasture." 

Scully snorted. A elegant ladylike snort, but a snort nonetheless. "Nonsense. You're not to old for this. Consider this, if you ran for President of the United States right now, you'd still be one of the youngest men to hold that office and that's probably the most taxing job in the world. In fact you've only been eligible for a few year now, since you need to be at least 45 to run." 

"I never thought of it that light," he admitted. 

"And remember, " Mulder said in a eerie echo of Skinner's earlier thoughts, "Old Father William was able to kick that Young Man's ass down the stairs. Just promise us that you'll think about it." As Skinner nodded, Mulder got up from the table, "Let's get these dishes stacked in the kitchen, and have that brandy I promised you by the pool." 

******  
  


The brandy made any he had before seem crude and unrefined by comparison. He sighed pleasantly and relaxed against the chaise lounge by the pool watching the moonlight coming in through the skylight dance across. This evening was many times better that he originally planned. 

Scully interrupted his thoughts. "So what plans did you have for your future before we sprang our job offer on you?" 

He smiled, "I didn't have any. Maybe it's time for that mid-life crisis I never had time for before. I could blow some of buyout money on a motorcycle or something." He was surprised to see somewhat introspective looks come over both their faces. Probably thinking about a case with a posessed motorcycle or something. 

"Yeah, that could work." Mulder said. "Or maybe we can spray paint `Cameron sleeps with Aliens' on a water tower somewhere." 

Skinner laughed out loud. "That sounds like your midlife crises not mine." 

"I'm not that much younger than you. I figured I could share yours and get it over with." 

While Skinner was still chuckling over that, Scully stood up. "Well if you are going to indulge in childish behavior, I dare you to go skinny dipping with us." She began unbuttoning her blouse. 

Skinner was shocked. "I can't do that," he protested. 

Mulder stood up as well. "Sure you can. I double dog dare you." 

Skinner stared at them in amazement. This couldn't be happening. Scully was not looking at him with a devilish smile on her face as she casually dropped her blouse on her chair and slid off her skirt. Mulder was not already barechested and unzipping his jeans. No way. The sound of a large splash brought him out of his fugue. Mulder was already in the water waving him on and he had a brief glimpse of Scully's back and derriere before she too dived in. 

Skinner took off his glasses and began to grimly undress. It may have been the alcohol and it was definitely childish, but No One double dog dared Walter Skinner and got away with it.  
  


End Part One.

 

* * *

 

Archive, OK for SIS, the Basement, SPG  
Characters belong to Chris Carter, I wish Skinner and the mansion belonged to me.  
M/Sc/Sk, NC17

Feedback always welcome, day or night, rain or shine at   


* * *

Retirement Party  
Twisted Sister

Part 2

When Skinner had stripped down to just his underwear, Mulder whistled. “Not bad for a geezer.”

A geezer was he? He shed his last piece of clothing and dove into the pool determined to make Mulder pay for that. The water was bathtub warm against his naked skin as he pursued his laughing quarry. Mulder was apparently snickering too hard to make an effective getaway because he easily overtook him in a couple of strokes and grabbed him from behind. With the other man’s naked slender back against his bare chest, this was certainly was certainly the most pleasurable headlock he ever had Mulder in. This, however, did not distract him from his revenge and he pushed the other man’s head under the water. Mulder’s body wriggled delightfully against him but he was unable to break free. After a few seconds, Skinner let him back up. “Say Uncle,” he prompted. In the background he heard Scully giggling.

Mulder just sputtered “Bastard,” so down he went again for a couple of seconds. When his head bobbed up again, he surrendered. “Uncle!” As Skinner somewhat reluctantly let him go, he continued, “You’re a sex god in his prime.” Well Mulder was always one for hyperbole.

Skinner fell Dana swim up behind him. “I can’t argue with that assessment,” she said as she pinched his butt. She quickly paddled away, but the look she cast over her shoulder was pure invitation to chase. He set off after her, remembering similar games in his teens at the local swimming hole. If they were acting juvenile to shake him out of his doldrums he might as well go along with it, especially as it was working. They didn’t know his feelings about them. They were completely unaware of how their innocent play and the glimpses of their naked bodies through the water might affect him. He might as well enjoy it; if nothing else, this evening would provide a lot of fodder for his masturbation sessions.

The roughhousing continued. The two of them ganged up against him and managed to dunk him, mostly because he was laughing too hard. Mulder pulled out a raft and stretched out on it, taunting them. As Skinner began prowling toward him, Scully leaped on his back and wrapped her legs around his chest.. “Let’s get him,” she said. In her excitement she seemed to be unaware that her naked crotch was pressed up against him and that her breasts were brushing against his head everytime she laughed. Skinner certainly was. He had always resigned himself to his baldness, but for the first time he was glad since he could feel every jiggle against his bald scalp.

With their combined efforts, Mulder was soon unceremoniously tipped from his raft. “Enough,” he gasped. “Let’s go relax in the jacuzzi for a bit.” He began swimming toward the shallow area of the pool. The other two followed and they easily swam over the dividing wall to the circular jacuzzi at the end of the pool. Skinner settled down on the built in bench and watched while Mulder leaned over to active the whirlpool. Dana clambered out of the pool to fetch their drinks from the poolside table.

Skinner closed his eyes and tilted his head back enjoying the feel of the water churning against his body. He stretched and rested his arms along the ledge. He started slightly as he felt the other two join him since they sat closely on either side of him rather than spacing themselves out along the bench. He felt Dana place his glass near his hand. He took it and took a sip, being careful not to jostle her as she made herself comfortable against him. Mulder also leaned against him and rested his damp head on his shoulder. Oh yeah, he’ll have a truckload of jerkoff fantasies after this night. He sighed contentedly as he set the glass back down. “This is great.”

Mulder whispered in his ear, “It could get better if you want it to.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, his eyes still closed.

“Well, Chinese food isn’t the only thing being offered on a silver platter tonight.”

“What!” Skinner replied, surprised at Mulder’s words. He gasped in shock as Dana moved so that she was sitting on his lap facing him. He had a second to absorb the tender look in her eyes before she kissed him. This was not a playful kiss or one of gratitude. This was full exploration with her tongue teasing him to open his mouth. He gasped again as he felt another pair of lips nibble at his ear. He tore his mouth away. “What the hell do you think you two are doing?”

Mulder whispered in his ear, “Loving you, just loving you,” and pressed his lips against his neck.

Skinner’s ever optimistic cock began to harden in reaction. He sent stern orders down there to ignore Mulder’s touch. He must be dreaming. “You two have each other, you can’t want this.”

“Yes we do, we need you to complete us.” Dana said, looking at him with the tenderness in her eyes he saw earlier. “Mulder and I really didn’t talk about it when we became lovers, but it wasn’t an easy decision for either one of us. We thought it would be sufficient to have you come and work with us here and just occasionally regret the road not taken with you.”

“We discovered that we needed you still even though we had each other,” Mulder left his investigation of his neck to continue the story. “Don’t get me wrong, sex with Scully is great, as I hope you’ll find out soon. But somehow we both needed more, and we need it from you. Oddly enough moving into this mansion was what convinced us that needed you with us..”

“This house?” This was starting to sound like an xfiles. Well, an ordinary haunting would be more believable than them wanting him.

“Yeah, we didn’t move into big bedroom because of my memories of Matheson, but we both saw your large gorgeous body stretched out in the bed.”

“Tell him about the living room,” Dana suggested. She leaned forward to rest her head again his shoulder. Her lower body brushed against his as well. She didn’t seem at all offended by his growing cock and in fact brushed against it.

“I was getting to that. When we moved our furniture in there, we kept on rearranging, but nothing looked right. I don’t know how many furniture stores, paint stores, and estate sales Scully dragged me to,” he said in a long-suffering voice. He easily evaded Scully’s swat and continued, “Then the last time we went over to your apartment, everything fell into place. We saw that your sofa would fit in the empty space and that your Japanese prints would be perfect on that one wall.”

“You want to buy my furniture?” He still wasn’t tracking, and Scully’s slow rubbing against his body wasn’t helping.

It was his turn for a swat from Dr Scully. “No, of course not, we finally realized that subconsciously our minds had included you and your furnishings when we were trying to settle in. Everything is unfinished until you move in with us.

“But that’s not possible,” he protested. This can’t be happening. His chances for happiness were long over.

Mulder guided Skinner’s head so that he was looking directly at him. “Do you really think it’s impossible for a person to love two other people at the same time?” He tried to evade Mulder’s look, the look which always demanded the truth from him no matter how ugly or unpalatable. Mulder continued. “I noticed that in spite of your protests you haven’t pushed us away in revulsion.”

Skinner closed his eyes in defeat. “What do you want from me”

Mulder caressed his face. “Quite a lot. We’ve already told you what we want from you during the day. That’s separate. We can pretend this never happened if you want it that way. But if you say yes, we’ll want you growling at us over the morning newspapers. Cuddling us by the fireplace. Making out with us during the commercials during basketball games. Wild sex in every room of the house, not just in the big bed.”

“And you in motorcycle leathers,” Scully chimed in from somewhere against his chest.

“Definitely the motorcycle leathers,” Mulder agreed with a wicked smile.

Skinner’s heart leapt in joy. He wanted all that too. But he had to be the practical one here. “What will people think, though. This might destroy the Samantha Foundation and everything you’ve worked for.”

Mulder looked stubborn. “I don’t give a damn what people think. We’ll be discreet for Scully’s mother’s sake but that’s it.” His voice softened. “We’ve had so much taken away from us and we’ve had to sacrifice even more. But now I know the truth about Samantha and we are no longer in danger of colonization. It’s time for the good stuff and you’re part of it.”

Scully said softly, “Please, Walter. We do love you.”

Skinner looked from one pair of pleading eyes to another. He was being offered everything he ever dreamed of and more. Don’t be a fool, he told himself grab this with both hands. As usual though it was difficult to say what he felt. Hopefully by know they understood that. Hell, they seemed to understand him better than he did himself. The earlier lightheartedness in the pool came back as he made his decision. “Well, I may not be up for running for President, but I think I can handle two crazy former FBI agents.”

He saw the two pairs of eyes light up in happiness. Mulder slapped him on the shoulder and said, “C’mon then, we have us a bed to christen.” The three quickly got out of the jacuzzi and Dana grabbed some large towels. She quickly wrapped one around Skinner and handed another to Mulder and then finally tucked the third around herself. Both Mulder and Scully each took one of Skinner’s and led him out of the pool and upstairs.

When they got to the entrance of the bedroom, Mulder turned to Skinner. “I think Scully is ahead of me in the kisses department.” He put his arms around the other man and kissed him. This time Skinner didn’t protest—didn ’t even think of protesting. He felt Dana let go of his and enabling him to wrap both his arms and deepen the kiss.

Dana’s amused voice broke his concentration. “Ok guys, time to break it up and get your gorgeous asses over here.” He left Mulder’s mouth and looked over at Dana. She was already lying on the far end of the bed with the covers already pulled back and her towel discarded.

He and Mulder exchanged one quick glance and dashed over to the bed. Mulder was slightly behind him, and he pulled off his towel and patted him on the butt. “You go in first.” As soon as he lay down, they both slid closer to envelop him in a hug. “We’ll have the rest of our lives to try out every variation we can think of. Scully and I fantasized about our first time together a lot, though. We’d love it if you would take turns making love to us.”

“I think I can manage that.” Hell, the way he felt right now, he could take on the whole galaxy.

Countless kisses were exchanged, Mulder and Dana taking turns with Skinner and occasionally kissing each other. Skinner watch the other two happily, not at all feeling left out. He discovered the sensuous delight of exploring along Dana’s soft shoulder and then moving without pause to Mulder ’s chest. The remaining dampness from their swim soon turned to sweat and the smell of chlorine was overpowered by the alluring smell of the aroused lovers. He gently pushed Dana on to her back so that he could explored her pretty pink breast. As he took began sucking on one nipple he felt Mulder slide down as well and could see from the corner of his eye, the other man taking the other in his mouth. They gently worked on Dana, hearing her moans of pleasure. Every so often they would turn their heads to exchange a kiss before going back to their suckling.

He felt Mulder’s hand take his and show him The Spot within all of her folds of her vulva which made her moan and arch her back wildly. He kissed Mulder again in gratitude. Mulder brought his hand back up and began licking the fingers. “Scully’s so delicious, you should try tasting her. And she makes these wonderful squeaking noises.”

“I do not squ-EAK!” Her denial was drowned in the promised adorable squeak as Walter tasted her himself, savoring the salty taste of her. She didn’t protest any further and he alternately nibbled and lashed his tongue on the spot Mulder had just shown him. He snuck a glance upwards and saw that Mulder had moved up the bed so he could hold her. He continued his enjoyment until he heard the loudest squeak thus far and felt her grow limp. He dropped light kisses along her mound until he felt her hand caressing his head. He also slid up the bed to hold her as well. Finally she opened her eyes to look at him. “My God, Walter, that was wonderful, but I think I need some recovery time. Why don’t you take care of Mulder and I can finish you off.”

“Great idea,” Mulder said. He crawled over Scully and lay down on top of Skinner, kissing him deeply. Skinner could feel his tongue lick along his lips and then slide into his mouth. “Scully tastes good on you too. But now I want to see what you taste like.”

Skinner hadn’t though his cock couldn’t get any harder but Mulder’s words brought it to new heights. He gasped as he felt Mulder moved down his body, caressing him along the way until his head was level with Skinner’s cock. He gasped again when he felt those beautiful lips on his cock, the tongue circling and licking the tip. Mulder’s head came up again and he grinned up at Skinner. “You’re delicious too. But I want this beautiful cock in my ass no so you’ll have to get me ready.”

The other man crawled up to the top of the bed again then over to the edge. He opened the nightstand drawer and pulled something out. He turned to face Skinner again and handed him a tube of lube and some condoms. Kissing Skinner again, he whispered, “We were hoping that you would say yes tonight so I put these here for us.” He then lay down on his stomach with a happy sigh of anticipation.

Skinner smoothed one hand along the exposed back, enjoying the silky feel. “Have you done this before?” he asked.

“Yeah, at Oxford. But don’t worry Scully has been stretching me a little everyday so you won’t hurt me,” Mulder replied and wriggled his ass suggestively.

Skinner shut his eyes at the mental image of Scully’s small hands sliding inside of Mulder’s ass. God, he love to see that one day and felt a glow of happiness that it was very likely that he would. But for now, Mulder’s ass was difficult to resist. He uncapped the lubricant and smeared some on his fingers. He stroked his fingers along Mulder’s crack and then moved between the checks to find the puckered entrance. Mulder gave another happy sigh and spread his legs further. Skinner pressed one finger and found it slid in easily. He moved it around for a few seconds before as Mulder’s anus yielded easily. He slowly added two more fingers, while Mulder moaned and reared back against them, drawing them in deeper. He then curved his fingers and pressed down on Mulder’s prostate. Mulder groaned even more loudly and knelt up on all fours. “Please Walter, now. I’m ready now.”

Skinner withdrew his fingers, wiped them on one of the discarded towels and reached for one of the condoms and fumbled, trying to tear one of the damned things open. He finally did and rolled it on as quickly as he could. He knelt between the Mulder and began to penetrate the younger man’s ass. In spite of Mulder’s earlier reassurances, he still went slowly, ignoring his own desire to thrust. Mulder’s ass felt even better around his cock than his fingers. He gritted his teeth and finally sank all the way in.

“Oh yeah, this is definitely the good stuff,” Mulder’s back was arched and Skinner couldn’t resist leaning forward to nibble against his neck. He turned his head to explore more of the salty skin and saw Dana watching them. She seemed to have recovered because she was sitting up again, with eyes wide and dark with renewed passion. Maintaining eye contact, he knelt up straight and slowly withdrew from Mulder, know that Dana could see his cock and just as slowly trust back in. Even over Mulder’s “Yes,” he heard Dana’s gasp and saw her hand move between her thighs. Just then Mulder’s ass tighten demandingly around him so all thought of putting on a show for Dana fled. He began thrusting faster and faster encouraged by Mulder’s cries. He reached around and grabbed the other man’s cock, milking it in time to his thrust. He felt Mulder arch his back again, he knew the other man was about to come. He had enough thought process left to use his other hand to press down hard at the base of his own cock to delay his orgasm and ride out the pleasure of Mulder’s orgasm. He felt the man come all over his hand and the ringed muscles of the channel rippled around his cock.

Mulder fell forward, Skinner with him. They both lay there panting for breath. Skinner reluctantly withdrew and moved most of his lower body off of him but still rested his head against Mulder’s back. He summoned the energy to rub his check against Mulder and was reward by something which sounded like a purr. Mulder’s voice was husky. “That was incredible, Walter.”

“Yes it was,” Walter heard Scully agree. He felt one small hand pull at his shoulder. “But now it’s my turn.” He slowly rolled onto his back, guided by Dana’s hand. She deftly removed the condom he was wearing and replaced it with a fresh one. “Don’t worry, this time just lie back and let me do all the work.”

He opened his eyes and saw Dana straddle his body and sink down on his still erect cock. He groaned, as her heat engulfed him, “I always knew the two of you would be the death of me.”

“But what a way to go.” Mulder had apparently recovered enough to roll over and rest his head against Skinner. As Dana began riding Skinner, he reached out one long arm to stroke one of her breasts. “You two are so beautiful together.”

Scully smiled down at him from her perch. “So were you,” she replied, with a saucy twitch of her hips which Skinner felt to his core. “But I think it’ s time to let Our Darling here come.” She began picking up speed and Skinner thrust up to meet her, his whole body alive with sensation. He began rubbing her spot again. “Yes, Walter, exactly there,” she moaned. “Let go now!” she said.

Skinner kept on thrusting and coming harder than he ever had in his life, every molecule in his body feeling the pleasure of the blessed release. He was dimly aware of Dana limp on his chest and Mulder cleaning the both of them up. When he finally came to, Dana was still awake, barely, nuzzling against his neck, making occasional mewling noises. He looked around for his other lover and saw him come out through another door, presumably the bathroom. Mulder returned to the bed and drew up the blankets over the three of them. He leaned over to kiss Scully’s shoulder and then settled down against Skinner’s other side.

Skinner closed his eyes in satiated contentment and heard Mulder’s voice. “So, Walter what do you think of your retirement so far?”

Skinner put an arm around each one of his lovers and drew them possessively closer. “It sure beats the hell out of shuffleboard.”  
  


The End

  


End file.
